


Días de juventud

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Gai centric, Growing Up Together, Kissing, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Nueve besos fugaces y un beso extraordinario para Maito Gai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Días de juventud

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene trasfondo KakaGai, sí, pero en realidad se trata más sobre Gai.

Cuando Gai escucha sobre los besos, decide que su primer beso debe ser fantástico. El tipo de beso perfecto, juvenil, ardiente, y casi de inmediato también decide que debe ser producto del amor y de la pasión.

Es cuando entra a la academia que Gai decide quién será su primer beso, _no importa qué._

El chico es un genio. Grandioso. No podría haber nadie mejor que él para eso y Gai salta delante de su camino, señalándolo con un dedo para gritar “¡Pasa tu primavera conmigo!”

Kakashi le da una mala mirada y lo golpea, dejando a Gai tirado en el piso, susurrándole que debería abandonar esa tontería de rivalidad, lo que de alguna manera solo motiva más a Gai a desafiarlo.

¡Definitivamente Kakashi sería su primer beso!

**1**

Genma es un poco agresivo con Gai cuando se quedan solos para entrenar.

Chouza los ha puesto en entrenamiento riguroso, teniendo que desafiarse mutuamente para fortalecer sus técnicas y para trabajar las debilidades y conocer las fortalezas de sus compañeros.

Mientras Ebisu sigue tirado en el piso, descansando, Genma todavía lidia torpemente por protegerse, por darle batalla patéticamente incluso cuando claramente su compañero se estaba conteniendo con él.

“¡Golpéame de verdad!” Genma chilla, medio histérico, haciendo una rabieta y molesto consigo mismo por la diferencia de fuerza _abismal_ con su compañero.

Gai se agacha, evitando un golpe furioso de Genma que apenas lo roza por el costado, haciéndolo girar sobre su lugar al mismo tiempo que Genma cede y se derrumba contra sus pies.

La reacción de Gai es atraparlo, rápido y hábil, pero Genma solo parece odiar más el gesto y tira de la ropa de Gai con fuerza, llevándoselo con él en una caída torpe y revuelta contra el suelo.

La espalda de Gai amortigua casi todo y cuando puede ser consciente de él mismo, el rostro de Genma está junto al suyo y sus labios están apretados sobre su mejilla.

Genma se aparta, sonrojándose y limpiándose los labios con fuerza mientras busca un pretexto para tomar distancia de los dos.

Mientras Genma se da la vuelta, Gai se acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano lentamente antes de sonreír a Genma y continuar.

**2**

Ebisu no es muy ancho, pero definitivamente crece rápido y en una forma larga y extraña, muy recto y muy diplomático, para gustos de Gai.

Sin embargo, es Ebisu el que lo alcanza primero, lo que deja a Genma azotando los dientes cuando se para delante de los dos, mirándolos con ojos acusadores cuando Ebisu se endereza delante de Gai, sonriendo orgulloso cuando su mano salta de una frente a otra y los mide.

Justo cuando Gai está a punto de felicitar a su compañero y darle palabras de aliento a su querido Genma, este mismo lo empuja al frente en un acto infantil, logrando que su rostro choque dolorosamente contra el rostro de Ebisu, quien retrocede apenas sus dientes castañean juntos, exactamente a la mitad de su boca abierta.

Ebisu finge vomitar exageradamente, corriendo detrás de Genma para golpearlo mientras Gai todavía se acariciaba los dientes por el beso accidental.

Lo que más que un beso, había sido un golpe de dientes.

De todos modos, Gai piensa en el suave sabor a dango que el aliento de Ebisu dejó en su boca.

**3**

Cuando Kurenai vuelve de su batalla para los exámenes chunin, Gai salta de emoción, levantando las más juveniles felicitaciones para la victoria de su amiga que pasaba a la siguiente ronda y quien seguramente se volvería chunin muy pronto.

Kurenai está sonriendo, luciendo evidentemente cansada, lo que la hace hablar con la respiración cortada y en un tono tan bajo que apenas es audible, siendo un maullido entre los vítores de la multitud.

Gai se agacha para escucharla mejor, al mismo tiempo Kurenai se levanta en la punta de sus pies y sus labios rosas chocan contra la oreja de Gai en un murmullo cosquilleante que los hace separarse de inmediato y hace que Kurenai se enrolle en sí misma, dándole una mirada nerviosa.

“De todos modos, gracias Gai”

Él se frota el lóbulo de su oreja, donde puede sentir el bálsamo pegajoso de los labios de Kurenai en lo que claramente fue un accidente.

Aun así, Asuma lo mira desafiante desde la distancia antes de que el moderador diga en voz alta el nombre de Gai.

**4**

Gai pelea después de eso. Y Gai gana, afortunadamente.

En las gradas festeja un poco con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes por una vez tienen la iniciativa de abrazarlo y Gai ríe alegremente y festeja antes de que ese niño extraño al que le acababa de patear el trasero se acerque, azotando los pies y mirando a Gai con aversión.

“¡Cara de bestia!” grita, con los puños apretados sobre el costado de su cuerpo tembloroso “Eso fue trampa, ¡sabes que fue trampa!”

Gai se sorprende, no admitiendo que ya no recordaba mucho la pelea, porque sabía lo mucho que Obito odiaba que Gai olvidara cosas. De todos modos, por un momento casi no lo reconoce, y cuando sus cejas se fruncen y parece a punto de preguntar quién es, Obito da un salto furioso.

“¡Estaba distraído!” el grito de Obito se gana la burla de Genma y Ebisu, quienes salen en defensa de Gai con una boca fácil.

“Si no mal recuerdo, Gai ya te había derrotado una vez” Ebisu se acomoda las gafas. Es valiente frente a un Uchiha solo porque ahí estaba Gai.

“¡Esa vez también fue trampa!” Obito infla las mejillas “¡Entonces tenía un dulce en la boca!”

Cuando el ruido de la voz de Obito se vuelve un hilo, a punto de llorar, lo único que realmente Gai puede hacer es inclinarse al frente y abrazarlo, entendiendo su espíritu por no perder.

El niño medio llora, medio lucha, medio pide una revancha, sin saber exactamente que decir hasta que Gai se aparta y deja que Obito tome aire rápidamente, expulsando sobre su mano otra bola de dulce con la que, aparentemente, estaba ahogándose de nuevo.

Gai no lo piensa, y cuando Obito le arroja el dulce, totalmente avergonzado ahora, lo atrapa con la boca.

“Ugh” Ebisu hace una mueca “Eso cuenta como beso indirecto”.

Gai mira a sus amigos con duda, considerando torpemente que el dulce tenía saliva de su contrincante antes de comerlo.

Aunque tal vez no importaba, en realidad el dulce tenía un buen sabor.

**5**

Cuando Kakashi es llevado al hospital después de quedar inconsciente por la batalla que se llevó la vida de Rin, Gai se queda afuera, vigilando la puerta como si quisiera alguna otra prueba de que estaba bien.

Minato tarda mucho en salir de la habitación, y cuando lo hace, no parece convencido de que Gai entre pero de todos modos lo deja, dedicándole un suave apretón en el hombro antes de que Gai pueda deslizarse con pasos torpes al cuarto de hospital.

Kakashi duerme, luciendo más tranquilo de lo que Gai había esperado y eso hace que baje los hombros y guarde todas las palabras que quiere decir, el discurso que se desliza lentamente como un susurro.

 _“_ El loto florece dos veces, mi querido Rival”

Se queda sentado, por lo que pueden ser horas, escuchando el ruido de su respiración pausada incluso cuando lloraba en sueños, llamando a Obito y a Rin.

“Kakashi…” Gai murmura, y en un impulso de preocupación, le besa la mano, esperando que pronto pueda despertar.

**6**

“No puedes negarlo, Gai” Anko ronronea a su lado, deslizando la taza de sake entre los dos “Alguien te gusta”

Todos se han ido de la fiesta hace mucho, dándole despedidas y felicitaciones a Gai mientras abandonaban su departamento y le daban risas un tanto burlonas y avergonzadas cuando Anko se reusó a irse, murmurando que todavía podía beber más.

“Bueno, mi querida amiga, eso en realidad es un tema que considero demasiado personal” Gai trata de mantener a Anko sentada a su lado, pensando en cuánto más planeaba tomar.

“¡Bah, tonterías!” Anko se sostiene de la mesa, arrastrando las palabras mientras presiona el hombro de su compañero “Eres Maito Gai, tú eres sincero… no dices mentiras, eres bueno y todas esas tonterías… así que llegó el momento de ser honesto, chico lindo… ¿Quién te gusta?”

Gai se aclara la garganta, volviendo a enderezar a Anko “Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, te traeré unas mantas y…”

La mano de Anko se cierra en el brazo de Gai.

“Solo sé honesto, ¿te gusta alguien?”

Difícilmente, Gai hace un movimiento de cabeza similar a una negativa, ¡lo que no contaba como mentir!

“Entonces bésame”

Cuándo Anko se acerca a él, cerrando los ojos y levantando los labios teatralmente, Gai la deja caer contra el piso, donde ella se derrumba y se queda en posición fetal, murmurando cosas que no entiende.

“Descansa” Gai susurra, acercándose a ella y recibiendo un beso torpe y ebrio en el hombro, logrando que Anko haga un extraño sonido de victoria.

**7**

Su primer beso, o al menos el primer beso directo en los labios, no es con Kakashi, lo que es algo decepcionante en un sentido, pero tal vez estaba totalmente compensando por tratarse de un método absolutamente necesario.

“Cielos, ¡pensé que te perdía, cabeza de tonto!” Tsunade respira profundo, pasando un dedo por los labios de Gai, donde acababa de batir su lápiz labial después de haberle dado una resucitación desesperada.

Gai parpadea, sin decir que había estado despierto desde hace dos intentos, todavía extrañado con lo que estaba pasando y preguntándose qué había sucedido antes de eso, recordando vagamente una misión en la que había abierto la séptima puerta para caer inconsciente en el mar.

“No deberías intentar esa técnica en un maldito lugar así” sigue Tsunade, todavía frotando los labios de Gai para quitar cada resto de brillo que había quedado alrededor de su boca “Eso fue tan estúpido, eres un shinobi de elite, no se supone que solo te hundes y…”

Tsunade se detiene, empujando sus manos en el pecho de Gai antes de tomar aire y recuperarse ella misma, dejándole ver a Gai finalmente aquel gesto de preocupación.

“Lo lamento, mi Lady”

Gai siente una risa cuando Tsunade le da un suave golpe amistoso en el brazo, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de levantarlo y apretarlo contra su pecho. Era la Hokage y debería ser más dura, probablemente, pero no podía evitar sentir preocupación por todos esos mocosos.

“Gracias por salvarme” él sonríe “Y gracias por el beso”

Guiña un ojo juguetonamente, ganándose otro golpe divertido de Tsunade por su broma antes de que pueda ponerse de pie.

Con eso, ella se aleja lentamente, dándose la vuelta para cuando Gai prueba sus propios labios, impresionado por el dulce sabor a miel.

**8**

Cuando toman sus equipos genin como instructores, Asuma insiste en ir a festejar a un bar, lo que no parecía muy ético para tres nuevos maestros, pero estaba bien pasar una noche juntos como amigos.

Kurenai no bebe mucho, pero lo poco que bebe la ayuda a contar chistes torpes, arrastrando las palabras y repitiendo constantemente historias que ya había dicho muchas veces, luciendo tranquila y conmovida por todas las cosas.

Asuma está bebiendo más, y de alguna manera, está aún más sentimental que Kurenai luego de muchos tragos. Después de todo, llevaban tiempo sin divertirse, sin pensar en la voluntad de fuego y en el futuro, en las cosas que se estaban acomodando para todos, lo que hace que la reunión tenga un propósito.

“Realmente los quiero” dice Asuma torpemente, siendo un borracho cariñoso como de costumbre “Incluso a ese engreído de Kakashi”

Y que no esté ahí es un poco triste, peo había estado un poco distante luego de salir de ANBU, por lo que algo de espacio estaba bien.

Lentamente Asuma se recarga en Kurenai, dejando un beso largo en su mejilla antes de girarse a Gai, dejando otro beso igual de largo y significativo sobre su pómulo.

“Son mi familia”

Los dos abrazan a Asuma, correspondiendo el beso aplastante sobre su rostro.

Y su barba le hizo algunas cosquillas en la piel.

**9**

“¡Por supuesto que sobreviviremos!” Lee grita, caminando al frente y dejando que su sonrisa brille contra el sol “Derrotaremos a quien sea, ¡y volveremos! ¡Todos volveremos!” cuando vuelve a mirar, su sonrisa parece más confiada que de costumbre.

“Aun así, debes tener cuidado al pelear” Neji murmura, cruzándose de brazos ante las palabras de Lee “No sabemos lo que oculta el enemigo”

“¡Eso no importa! Estaremos juntos como equipo, ¡entonces somos invencibles!”

Es una promesa tonta, pero TenTen ya está saltando y apoyando a Lee “¡Somos el equipo Gai! ¡Podemos con esto!”

Ahora incluso Neji parece un poco convencido, sonriendo a pesar de todo. La guerra, el temor, el ruido de todas las naciones ardiendo, el golpe de sus corazones nerviosos y acelerados, el cálido sentimiento de orgullo e incluso el vano poder.

“Supongo que así será”

Lee, Neji y TenTen sonríen, los tres haciendo una pose de buen chico, sonriendo y dejando que el pulgar brille en alto, logrando que Gai llore un poco por emoción.

“¡Así será!” dice él en un grito, extendiendo sus brazos para rodearlos y asfixiarlos a los tres como la primera vez que los conoció.

En esta ocasión, los tres corresponden al abrazo, apretando a Gai con tanta fuerza que incluso él también se queda sin aliento.

Los cuatro se miran cuando se separan, y antes de que alguno pueda protestar Gai se acerca a cada uno, rodeando sus rostros que todavía parecían demasiado inocentes y dedicándoles besos en sus frentes y en sus mejillas.

E incluso Neji parece despreocupado y cuando Gai le da un último beso en la frente él se reclina para devolverle el gesto por primera vez, dejando su boca fría recargada en el costado de su rostro por un solo y fugaz segundo. 

“¡Bien, equipo Gai, podemos hacerlo!”

Gai hace un gesto para unir sus manos, y los cuatro hacen aquella formación que Naruto tanto envidiaba y había molestado furiosamente a Neji alguna vez.

Los niños le sonríen y vuelven a levantar el pulgar antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la guerra.

**10**

El humo casi no lo deja respirar, lo que logra hacer a Kakashi toser, moviéndose por la oscuridad de la noche y entre las nubes de polvo que se levantan cuando los golpes terminan.

Madara ya no está ahí, pero el fuego sigue ardiendo, llevándose los pocos escombros que los rodean y hacen que mantener la mente tranquila resulte difícil.

Sabía que la guerra tomaría cosas, pero ahora ya no parece pensar en eso, todo se sentía como algo demasiado injusto o irreal y hunde las rodillas en el suelo, cerca de su cuerpo herido que saca delgadas hebras de humo rojo por toda la sangre.

“Gai, Gai… no te vayas” jadea Kakashi “Quédate conmigo”

Kakashi extiende sus manos, tocando el pecho de Gai y acunando su cuerpo con miedo, luchando por no desmoronarse totalmente y horrorizarse por todas las grietas, no queriendo pensar en el dolor o en que su traje se había desecho casi por completo, exponiendo el abdomen herido que ahora casi parece un trozo de arena quebrada.

Gai no se mueve, apenas y parece mirar algo con sus ojos hundidos y sin agua. Su boca parece querer moverse, pero solo sale humo y sangre a borbotones, manchando las manos de Kakashi, pero todo eso estaba perdido, incluso cada cosa que había sucedido antes, nada de eso importa ahora.

“Todavía podemos vivir esa juventud que dijiste” presiona sus manos juntas, mirando el líquido vital drenarse por el piso, donde se derrama “Gai”

Mientras Naruto se aleja y Lee sigue dando vueltas, buscando encontrar un médico o lo que haga falta para traer a Gai de vuelta, para no perderlo como perdió a Neji, Kakashi se inclina, aspirando el olor a piel quemada y muerte, sintiendo los latidos débiles contra la palma de su mano.

No se da cuenta cuando Lee se va. Ni de los heridos, ni de las cosas que tendrían que venir después, simplemente trata torpemente de limpiar sus lágrimas, mirando esa sonrisa entre un rostro carbonizado.

“Volveremos, lo prometo” susurra “Así que prepárate para el hospital, y no seas tan necio con las enfermeras ¿quieres?, iré a verte en cuando estemos allá” los ojos de Gai parpadean. Y Kakashi solo ve más sangre salir por todas partes. “El loto florece dos veces, ¿no dijiste?” suspira, bajando lo suficiente para acariciar su expresión.

Kakashi lo acerca, pegando su rostro al suyo antes de besar su frente, su nariz, su barbilla, y por último sus labios secos y agrietados, una y otra y otra vez.

Y Gai se siente feliz con el último grado de vida.

Al final, realmente su primer beso fue con Kakashi, y fue apasionado y lleno de amor. Cálido, sincero, justo como siempre lo había soñado, incluso si también se trató del último de ellos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, este soy yo, el que en lugar de terminar mis múltiples borradores o actualizar los publicados sigo perdiendo el tiempo en ideas fugaces.


End file.
